


Breakfast

by eevylynn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Brotherly feels, Family Feels, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevylynn/pseuds/eevylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Roland make breakfast in bed for Father's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> So, I apparently really like writing about people waking up. I've noticed this.
> 
> Anyway, in celebration of gay marriage being legal in America, I decided I wanted to write a fic about my first m/m ship. I'd been wanting to write another fic with them two anyway, I could just never seem to finish one. Anyway, I found this prompt and thought it was perfect.
> 
> Imagine the childr(en) of your same gender OTP thinking about how they should give a gift for “Mother/Father’s day” so they decide to “try” to make a breakfast for both and then they all cuddle in bed afterwards.  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/122034810798/imagine-the-childr-en-of-your-same-gender-otp

Little feet pattered down the darkened hall before the soft crack of an opening door followed.

“Henry!” Roland whispered none too softly; his hand still on the door handle. He looks back into the hall behind him before slowly creeping further into the sleeping teenager’s room. Climbing onto the full size bed, he shook the snoring lump whispering again, “Henry!”

A soft grunt was his only response.

Roland scrunched his little face in frustration. He looked around the room trying to figure out a way to wake up Henry without waking the sleeping adults in the house as well. Smiling, he turned just so and bodily plopped backwards right on top of Henry.

Henry groaned as Roland spread out his arms and wriggled.

“Henry, wake up!” Roland hissed.

“The sun isn’t even up yet!” Henry complained into his pillow.

“So?” Roland responded. “It’s still morning which means _breakfast_!”

Sighing, Henry grumbled, “If you have breakfast too early, it isn’t even considered breakfast. It’s more like a midnight snack.”

Roland craned his neck to check the glowing red numbers on Henry’s alarm clock and whined, “The clock says it’s after five which means breakfast.”

Henry was silent for a minute as he debated the merits of fighting for more sleep. Eventually, he decided to just give in to the ever impatient six year old that has taken residence on his back. Groaning, Henry pulled his arms out from under his pillow to place his hands on the bed and push himself up. In the process, he dislodged Roland from his back, causing the smaller boy to roll off and onto the bed beside him. Henry smirked and pulled arms back out from under him, dropping to the bed before rolling over to pin Roland to the bed.

“Ah, yes,” Henry smiled. “This is comfy. I think I’ll go back to sleep now.”

Henry started making obnoxious snoring noises as Roland wriggled around trying to shove him off.

“No! Get off of me! You’re heavy!” Roland complained. “We need to get up! Breakfast, remember?”

Laughing softly, Henry sat up. “Okay, okay. I’m getting up. Happy?”

“Thank you!” Roland responded impatiently before jumping back out of the bed and racing out of the door.

Shaking his head with a smile still in place, Henry rose from the bed and slowly followed him downstairs.

Flicking on the light to the kitchen, Henry quietly asked, “What do you want to make?”

Climbing onto a stool to kneel on it, Roland responded excitedly, “Pancakes!”

Henry looked at the fridge with a grimace, “Um, maybe we should do something easier and less messy. How about scrambled eggs and toast?”

Grinning broadly, Roland said, “That sounds good, too!”

“I’m glad,” Henry muttered “because that’s all I can cook.”

Henry reached into the fridge and grabbed eggs, butter, and bread. Pointing over to where the toaster sat, Henry said, “How about you pull up a chair by the counter over there. You can make toast while I cook the eggs.”

“Okay!” Roland said excitably as he hurriedly scrambled off the stool to do as Henry said, dragging the chair over as quietly as he could.

Henry grabbed a couple of plates and set them on the counter in front of Roland along with the bread.

After a quick reminder on how to toast the bread, Henry set about making scrambled eggs. He had a couple mishaps while cracking them, but he was pretty sure he managed to fish out all of the shell pieces. Thankfully, they didn’t run into any other problems until all of the food was set and ready on the plated, and they needed to figure out how to carry them upstairs. They didn’t have any trays. Looking around the kitchen, Henry found a way to improvise. He instructed Roland to be very careful carrying the two cups of orange juice upstairs as he followed with his makeshift tray. By the time they were making their way, the sun was starting to come up.

Reaching their destination, Henry gently nudged the slightly opened door with his foot, pushing it wider so they could enter. Hands full, he carefully nudged the light switch on with his left shoulder.

Catching Roland’s eye, Henry raised his eyebrows, and Roland nodded.

“Happy Father’s Day!” they cheered in unison.

From the bed, Baelfire and Robin blearily opened their eyes and slowly sat up to see their sons standing at the door with what was obviously a breakfast that they made. Bae was amused to notice that Henry was carrying the two plates on a metal baking pan.

“Well, good morning!” Robin laughed. “What’s all this?”

“We made breakfast for you to eat in bed!” Roland responded joyfully.

“He saw it in a movie once and insisted that we do it,” Henry explained with a smile as he carried the makeshift tray over to the bed. Roland followed, handing over the glasses as well. Henry sat down cross legged at their feet, giving them room to eat.

“Is that right, little man?” Robin said as the boy jumped onto the bed and crawled to sit between his two fathers.

“Yup!” Roland beamed.

“Well, thank you very much!” Robin smiled, reached an arm around the mop headed boy, and pressed a kiss into his chocolate curls.

Bae quietly watched his small family with a soft smile as he started eating. The toast was a little burnt, and he was pretty sure the crunch in his eggs was a shell or two, but he could care less. His boys woke up early just to fix them breakfast in bed for father’s day, and the feeling of love overwhelmed him for a second.

“You okay there, dad?” Henry asked, watching him carefully.

“Yeah,” Bae replied as he looked at Henry right in front of him and Roland cuddled between himself and Robin. “Everything is perfect.”

Robin looked up and caught his eye. Still smiling, Robin leaned over and gave Bae a soft peck on the lips. It was short and sweet, but spoke volumes. As they pulled away, he could see the boys grinning at them.

“Happy Father’s Day,” Robin said softly.

“Happy Father’s Day,” Bae replied, smiling back.


End file.
